dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Captured
} |name = Captured |image = Leske imprisoned.jpg |px = 300px |qcat = Origin Quest |location = Beraht's Hideout |start = Beraht's Hideout (Jarvia) |end = Beraht |other npcs = Duncan, Proving Master, Rica Brosca |previous = Proving Loyalties |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Captured is the final quest of the Dwarf Commoner Origin. In the previous quest, Proving Loyalties, the Dwarf Commoner defeated the best of the Warrior caste in the proving before their identity was revealed. Walkthrough for Lord Vollney as the whole proving was declared invalid while the Assembly called for an investigation, and the Warrior caste is in a turmoil as a casteless defeated their best warriors. As the Dwarf Commoner and Leske could talk and reveal things about Beraht, the latter moved quickly and with bribery he claimed back the two prisoners as he also wanted him to have the pleasure of killing the Dwarf Commoner and Leske. If the Dwarf Commoner does also ask about this place, Jarvia mentions that the Dwarf Commoner and Leske never had the privilege of being down here as this place is one of the deep cells of Beraht's estate, which extend to the ruins of old Orzammar and there is plenty of room to store gold and lyrium while the walls are too thick so that no one can hear the screams. Then the Dwarf Commoner could protest or say that they are not afraid of Beraht, however regardless of what they choose, Jarvia will leave, leaving behind a carta member to act as a guard, who does not seem to be very intelligent. The only option the Dwarf Commoner is left with is to escape the cells and then his hideout before Beraht finds them: * Pick the lock if you possess the talent Deft Hands and at least 20 Cunning. * Talk to the guard, then pick his pocket for the Cell Key while he is distracted (requires one point of Stealing). * Talk to the guard and fake an illness so that he may come inside (requires one point of Coercion). * Talk to the guard, and tell him that you need to speak with Jarvia; if successful, he will exit the room and leave you unguarded (requires one point in Coercion). * Talk to the guard, then kill him by grabbing him and slamming his head against the cell bars (requires at least 15 Strength). * Search the rubble in your cell for some splinters, give them to Leske and he will kill the guard in a cutscene and then free you both. You can re-obtain all of your gear in the chest labeled (except for Everd's equipment, obviously). If you killed the guard, his corpse may contain the Cell Key (provided that you haven't stolen it earlier) which can be used to unlock the doors of the two cells. Most of the areas are blocked off, although there is still some loot to be found. You will have to fight your way through several groups of carta thugs, unless you use Stealth (Leske will have it by default.) to bypass them, though you will miss out a considerable amount of experience and loot. If you still plan on doing that, note that one of the rooms has Fire Trap set at the left side of the entrance, so walk carefully. At the end, you will face Beraht and his two thugs. They will be discussing what they would like to do with Rica Brosca once her sibling is killed. Once their conversation is interrupted Beraht and his men will attack Once Beraht and the two thugs are slain, you can loot the Dwarven Warrior's Belt from his corpse. There are some locked chests behind a locked side door. Once you're finished looting the area, use the secret entrance which takes out to Beraht's Shop. Beraht's shopkeeper won't have any dialogue option as he will be scared immediately and the only available option is to exit his shop. You will be confronted by the Proving Master, who will try to arrest you for impersonating Everd. Duncan intervenes, however, and offers an invitation for you join the Grey Wardens. In the ensuing conversation, you may elect to speak with your sister and/or Leske before your departure. As you leave, Duncan hands you an Aeducan Mace as a gift.}} Result Beraht is dead, the Carta is headless, Leske returns to the slums of Dust Town while Rica Brosca is involved with the nobleman that she found and the Dwarf Commoner is being given a chance to make something good out of their life. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival at Ostagar, the Casteless achievement will be awarded. Enemies * Beraht - a shield and sword opponent * Thugs - a diverse mix of all warrior types. They wear leather armor and use Precise Striking, though 2 will use Pommel Strike and Shield Defense/ Shield Pummel combo, respectively. Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests